Bluetooth refers to an open specification describing a technology which enables short range wireless data and voice communication.
There are many examples of short range communications within the field of computing and communications. A great variety of cables are commonly used for interconnecting personal computers, monitors, keyboards, fax machines, networks, etc. so that they may communicate with each other. Much of this communication now takes place over cables. Such cables connect a plethora of different devices. These cables are of various lengths and have a wide variety of connectors. Some cables are standardized, but many come with connectors having a variety of shapes, sizes, number of pins and wiring. Coping with such a great variety of cables can be burdensome to users. By using Bluetooth technology, instead of communicating over cables, devices can communicate in a wireless fashion over an air interface using the 2.4 gigahertz ISM (Industrial Scientific and Medical) frequency band.